


Can Anybody Find Me

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But only implied, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love for the poor abused bean, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, None of this is shown, The Main 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Somebody to love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random idea I had a little while ago, maybe a couple weeks back, but I never got around to actually writing it lol
> 
> This one is staying a oneshot on my end, unfortunately, but anyone is welcome to write for it if they wish ^^
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Sans hobbled up the walk that lead to the Fell brother’s house, the lights in the living room windows on and dimming as shadows walked past every few moments. He winced as he shifted, a prominent, long welt across his femur stinging as the fabric of his shorts brushed against it. They...they would help him. He couldn’t go home, there was no way he could let Paps see him like this, no way in hell. So, with as much care as he could with the scrapes and bruises littering his frame, Sans made his way of the creaky wooden steps of the porch and across the small landing, until he stood just in front of the heavy oak door.

 

He shook, not only because he wore no shirt under his zipped up jacket, but because he really couldn’t be sure how they would react. Fell had told him that if he ever needed anything, their door was open. Hell, Red had even come to get him a few nights before when he didn’t feel safe at home. Tonight, however...he couldn’t help but fear that they wouldn’t care. That they would tell him what he already knew, that it was his fault and he would just have to deal with it.

 

Sans took a deep breath and sighed, sockets clenching shut. They wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t his fault. 

 

Before his mind could start in on tormenting him once more, he rose a shaking fist to the door and rapped loudly. The idle chatter he could hear just on the other side of the wall dimmed for a moment, becoming a bit clearer as the door opened, Fell looking down at him first in surprise, then shock. Sans winced but smiled, waving a little. When Fell didn’t say anything for a moment Sans looked away, the worries in his head coming back once more as he wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“I just uh...somethin’ h-happened a-and…” Sans cursed under his breath as his voice began to shake, his sockets filling with heated tears. He didn’t realize he was trembling until two large, warm arms surrounded him, easily lifting him into Fell’s hold. Sans shook in the other’s hold, trying to hold back his sobs as Fell brought him inside. He could hear the absolute silence in the living room, refusing to do more than bury his face in Fell’s chest.

 

It was when Blue, his excitable and rather loving double spoke up that Sans lost his composure. 

 

“Sans? Are you okay?”

 

The dam in his soul broke as he began sobbing into Fell’s scarf, absently feeling the arms holding him tighten. Within a moment he was on the couch, four skeletons wrapping him up both in comforting magic and any way they could physically hold him.

 

He would have fallen asleep in what could have been the first actual comfort he’d had in months, but already Fell and Blue were tugging at his clothes, unknowingly rubbing them against his wounds in their quest to get him into dry clothing. His reaction must have been visible, because he was certain he hadn’t made a sound (he was rather good by now at pretending he wasn't in as much pain as he was) and the tugging had stopped, his body being gently manhandled until he was sitting up. He forced himself to become more alert, opening his eyes to look up at Fell. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to look Red in the eye yet, let alone Stretch or Blue. He could feel a blush of shame crossing his face at the thought of the two seeing him like this, but it seemed it wouldn’t matter for the moment what he wanted.

 

“Is it alright if we take a look at you Sans?” Red asked quietly, his tone clearly saying that it was obvious he was hurt. Sans winced a little at the thought of getting up again, though he nodded, starting to push himself to his feet. He understood the desire to not have the other two in the room at first; Blue may have not been a younger brother, but he was a bit more sensitive than his brother when it came to stuff like this. That and, really, there wasn’t a good excuse he could think off that would keep any of them from trying to help, even if it was his fault.

 

Sans finally got to the edge of the rather plush couch, wincing with every movement, before yelping as Stretch scooped him up, taking him upstairs without comment, Red right on their heels. He tried to look around as they went, recognizing Red’s bedroom as he was sat on a surprisingly clean, made mattress, Stretch backing up a little to look at him. Red stood on his other side, his arms crossed as Sans refused to look up at the both of them.

 

“Was it him?” Red asked, the venom in his voice painfully apparent. Sans flinched, his hands folding in his lap at his fingers twitched. He nodded, expecting the hiss of disgust; though it was a bit hard not to think that the gesture was for him, not his...partner. Red sighed, then tugged at Sans jacket. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up.” Sans peeked up at the two of them before looking away again, clenching his eyes shut as his peeled off his jacket. After that it was a simple matter to toe off his shoes and slip out of his shorts, his arms crossed over him as though to cover himself.

 

If the low growl the both of the other two had loosed at his full appearance didn’t clue him to just how pissed they were, nothing would. Welts were dispersed over his frame, concentrated the most over his lower ribs and femurs. There were small chips on almost every bone, and harsh scrapes, bites, and scratches over his neck and spine, the deepest bite in his sternum. Sans flinched as Stretch leaned forward, though he relaxed as the other put his hands on his shoulders, phalanges glowing a bright green. 

 

Red had disappeared after a moment of looking him over, his presence in the house more than apparent with how much anger he was emitting with his magic. Sans could feel as he went downstairs, likely to tell Fell and Blue what all was wrong, before coming back up. By that point Stretch’s healing magic had taken care of most of the stinging and burning he could feel in his bones, especially in the welts. He sighed as the remaining pain slipped away, the only thing left to remind him of the encounter, other than the memory of waking up outside in the pouring rain, was a low throb in his limbs every time he moved.

 

There was a light knock at the door, Sans startled only for a moment before he realized it was both Red and Fell, Blue no doubt making something for him to eat. Fell was holding a washcloth in his hands, a pained look on his face as he began to clean him off. “I’m okay. I’m not going back, he’s done with me anyways.” Sans was a bit surprised at the emotionlessness in his own voice, looking away as the three of them studied him for a moment.

 

“You know this isn’t your fault in any way, right Sans? What the bastard did is  _ not  _ your fault.” Stretch spoke up for the first time since he had come to them for help, his voice full of nothing but pain and worry for his friend. Sans turned his gaze up, locking eyes with the lazy alternate of his brother as tears filled his sockets, his bones beginning to tremble.

 

“B-but if I-I h-hadn’t...If I-I d-d-didn’t-” Sans was cut off by an angry Red, his double climbing into the bed and holding him to his chest as he spoke.

 

“Nothing you ever did or said or any of that shit would give  _ anyone  _ permission to hurt you. You hear me?!” Red growled, though the sound was lost in Sans own loud sobs as he broke down once more, burying his face into Red’s chest, aware of both Stretch and Fell covering him with their bodies as he sobbed, letting him feel their protection. They whispered to him that it wasn’t his fault, it would never be his fault, and that they would never let anything like this happen to him again.

 

After a while he ran out of tears, simply hiccuping in their arms, allowing them to redress him in some of Red’s night clothes before laying him down under the covers, Red and Stretch keeping a hold on him as Fell left to help Blue. Sans found his soul hurting less as he basked in their freely given affection, his eyes soon slipping shut as the rhythm of their soul beats lulled him to sleep.

 

~.~

 

Fell watched as Papyrus stared at him for a moment, his expression unchanged from a thoughtful stare. He had told him everything, doubting Sans would do so himself, but his brother deserved to know someone had hurt him so horribly. He blinked as Papyrus suddenly walked away, going to the hall closet of the small house he shared with the Swap brothers, slipping into a pair of shoes and pulling on a jacket.

 

He stepped back as Papyrus passed him to walk to the front door, pausing only for a moment with a smile on his face to look back to him. “Keep a close eye on Sans for me, would you? I’ll be there later.” And with that, the most passive out of all of them left Fell standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

 

He wasn’t sure what he thought Papyrus would do, but apparently Sans’ ex-lover had crossed a line that should never be crossed. Fell smiled, a wicked smirk of a thing, before heading back home.


End file.
